Naruto: The Inescapable Prison
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the hidden leaf, was being send to the prison,Hozuki Castle for a crime he didn't commit. Once inside the prison must learn to adapt with the feelings of betrayal left by his village while also looking for a way to escape and clear his name. But after meeting the warden daughter, Hinata, would he still want to leave? Naruxhina


Crystal: Well I was watching Naruto the movie: The Blood Prison and it was awesome! I love it! It had everything! Except naruxhina, so I decided to fix that in my own special version of the movie! Beware this may seemed more dark than my other stories! but it has fluff between our favorite couple Naruto and Hinata! This is a bit A.U. because Hinata wasn't raise in the leaf village even thought she is still a Hyuuga in the since she posses the Byakugan... This is my longest chapter ever! Lol Anyway, I'm talking to much, please enjoy and review! P.s. this has Konoha village bashing...Kinda...

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the hidden leaf, was being send to the prison,Hozuki Castle for a crime he didn't commit. Once inside the prison must learn to adapt with the feelings of betrayal left by his village while also looking for a way to escape and clear his name. But after meeting the warden daughter, Hinata, would he still want to leave? DarkNaruxHina romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the movie!

Naruto: The Inescapable Prison

Chapter 1: Welcome to hell!

Naruto was screaming he was innocent all the way out of the village and into the ocean where they intended to take him to the Hozuki Castle or 'the blood prison' how most ninjas called it. Soon his voice was drowned away by the swirling winds, the ocean was violently making the ship sway left to right and soaking the young blonde with cold water. Naruto stop shouting seeing as it wouldn't do him any good instead he began to sulk as more cold water-soaked him to the bone, he shivers and tried to move, but inside the small wooden cell was hardly even space for him to move his hands. Naruto felt his face twist into a scowl, his hand clenching the wooden bars tightly as he remember it was his sensei that put him here... No not only his sensei, baa-chan and his friends also had a part to play in _this..._ they didn't believe _him_! Naruto notice that some of the people their at the ship were looking at him strangely, so he tried to force his lips into a smile to hide his sadness and anger, but all he manage was dark imitation of his fake grin. The people looking at him quickly looked away from the cage blonde, another dangerous criminal send to spend the rest of his days in hell, that was what they thought of the young blonde when they gazed at the castle walls in apprehension while Naruto watch with slight awe.

The four men quickly unloaded the small ship, grabbing his cage and slowly making they're way towards the front wall where they were granted access to the prison, some other men where already their with their hands tied together with rope while in the small stage where some guards. Naruto eyed his surrounding in interest, wanting to see how heavily guarded the prison really was, but what surprise him is that not many guards where in the prison. The four men quickly put his cage down on the floor and retreated; soon they all heard footsteps and three people made their appearances, two man and a woman. Naruto felt his mouth fall open in shock, the young woman hat was standing in the middle of the two men was beautiful, she had pale skin that look soft to touch, her body was curvy and petite, her face was frame by dark indigo bangs as her long and silky hair reached her slender waist. But neither of those traits is what left him in shock, what shock him was the girl eyes, she had the pale white eyes of the Byakugan! 'But it can't be the Hyuuga clan is the only clan that posses the Byakugan...' Naruto thought to himself as his gazed stayed lock into the young woman form.

"Welcome to your new home, you useless scumbags! As you all know you're all here because you either broke the law or are no longer of any use to your village, so you are more than welcome to spend the rest of your life here, in hell, with the rest of the world trash! " The chief of the guard at the left of the girl said grinning, his obnoxious voice echoing all around them broke Naruto out of his trance.

"Hey! I'm **not** a scumbag! I'm Innocent!" Naruto shouted in indignation, gaining the surprise looks from most of the other people in the room including the young woman, whose white eyes widen before carefully returning to their blank stare.

"How dare you talk out of line you piece of trash!" The fat guard yelled in outrage, but soon stop as other man raise his hand.

"I'm lord Mui, the warden of this prison. What's your name, boy?" Mui asked calmly.

"I'm not a boy! I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf village and my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said glaring at the man.

"Well, _boy, _I don't care about your claims. Your village seemed to believe in the contrary, they claim you're guilty thus by their hands you're here. Forget about your past, dreams of a future because there is only two-way to get out of here is by request of your village or the most common death." Mui said as he made his way towards Naruto's cage and rip the sealing paper off. After the cage disappear in smoke, freeing Naruto and making him fall on his ass, while Mui stood in front of him.

"As I just said my name is Lord Mui and I'm the warden of this prison. The young woman who is in the platform is my daughter Lady Hinata and she is my second in command while here in this prison. Our family clan has been the ones guardian this prison for generations for you see our clan technique is very unique and its purpose is for keeping all of you in control. Here let me demonstrate you why." Mui said as he yelled 'Release: Heavenly Prison' and force both his hand hard on Naruto stomach. Naruto gasp as he was force to his knee's for a moment while the pain rapidly passed, Naruto quickly lifted his jacket and shirt to see a seal covering his torso.

"You really think this stupid seal is going to stop me from leaving this place and clearing my name?! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made a shadow clone, but as soon as the shadow clone appear Naruto felt a searing pain in his whole body, almost like fire was burning his body from the inside. Naruto fell to the ground as his shadow clone disappear, the burning sensation grew and he began screaming and trashing in the ground. Suddenly the pain stop and Naruto gasped loudly, his breath came out as pants as he open his eyes lazily to see a pair of lavender eyes that were looking at him with concern. Their gazes locked. Naruto swears he saw realization flash in her eyes before her face turn blank and she stood-up from her kneeling position and took her hands away from his stomach, Hinata grasp her hands together and walked towards her father's side.

"May that be a warning for everyone here, don't try to escape or use chakra because it can cause extreme pain and if you're far away from this castle you will be burn alive by the jutsu. we are not held responsible for your actions and we will not hesitated to activate the jutsu if any of you causes trouble." Hinata tone was soft, but everybody caught the hidden warning in her tone.

"Hinata, let's go to my office I have to speak to you. I trust the chief of the guards to keep these man under control for a while." Mui said as he looked at his daughter and he began walking away with Hinata slowly behind him.

"You can count on me my Lord!" The chief of the guards said.

Suddenly Mui stopped and turned around...

"One last thing... Welcome to hell." Mui said as he turned his heal and walk away with Hinata right behind him.

~~~~A few moments later~~~~

Naruto was waiting with the rest of the men for his turn to be check for weapons, yet while waiting he talked to this man... _No _he talk to a monster the killed everyone in a village and the monster has the nerve to insult the leaf village; his home! Naruto was beyond pissed that when it was his turn to be check he didn't notice all the guards grinning because of what was about to happen. Naruto stood in the middle of the office while the chief guards and his goons stood by his side, Naruto took of his jacket and let it drop to floor, his shirt and pants followed soon. Naruto glared at the chief as he crosses his arms with an annoyed look, this was humiliating and he couldn't believe this idiotic routine when he was first told about how he would be strip of his clothes to check for weapons, but still this was way more humiliation and when they asked him to hop on foot to the next was the last straw.

"No, I won't, this is stupid." Naruto said as he stood his ground.

"Listen here Blondie, here we make the rules. Now strip your underwear and hop one foot to the next." The chief said crossly.

"And I said no!" Naruto yelled.

"You little worm! I will show you to disobey me!" The chief said as he motion for the guards to hold him down, the guards did as order and held the blonde down while the chief deliver a hard hit on his back with his weapon, the next hit was on his shoulder, next his head, arms and legs. Naruto just clench his teeth together stop himself from making any sound, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction on knowing they were hurting him, he was already use to being beaten by the villagers and they did worse to him, and he took their beating almost every single day... The door open and the guards didn't notice, but Naruto did his gaze fell on Hinata's face, her eyes held anger before they went blank.

"Chief, what is the meaning of this?" Hinata said as she entered the room by the backdoor on the right, her gaze went to the chief and then to the boy in the ground.

"AH, Lady Hinata, we were just inspecting this criminal, but he seemed to be resisting. So, we needed to punish him." The chief explained nervously as he bow his head.

"I'm was not resisting! I'm just not getting naked and jump to one foot to the next like a fucking rabbit!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"I see." Hinata said as she turned to look at the guards then her gaze settle on Naruto, something about the way she was looking at him made him nervous, he shifted his body slightly as his face flushed when he remember he was only in his underwear. Hinata notice and gave a slight smirk before she turned her gaze away from the blonde and her face became stoic. She met the gaze of the guards her face was neutral, but her gaze could cut thru steal... It was cold and calculated.

"I believe that's enough testing let Uzumaki go back to his cell. You may leave, Uzumaki." Hinata said her tone bored.

"But Lady Hinata- I" The chief started, but soon stop as the cold gaze of Hinata met his.

"Yes, Chief? What was that you were trying to do? It wouldn't be that you were questioning my orders, now could it?" Hinata asked her voice cold.

"N-No, Lady Hinata! Please forgive me if it seem that way." The chief said as he bowed his head.

"Very well give me a few minutes alone with the prisoner." Hinata said as she open the door and made a hand motion, the guards left the room and alone were Naruto and Hinata, Hinata had her back to Naruto and he felt more nervous since he was now alone with the slightly weird and stoic, but very pretty young woman.

"Sorry about that, Uzumaki, the guards here are very...unreliable." Hinata said as she turned around and walk over to the blonde side, her eyes were emotionless and her posture was relax, but her hands were gave away that she was anything, but relax. Hinata knelled in front of Naruto since the blonde boy was on his knee's, Hinata let her eyes wonder the blonde's body and she almost wince on the marks that were forming on his skin, she said nothing as her hands went to her armor to take out a small container. Naruto watch the girl warily, not knowing what she was planning to do, Hinata opened the container and dip her fingers in the ointment, later Hinata use her hand and touch Naruto's shoulder gently and began to rubbed it lightly. Naruto froze, his shoulder suddenly felt cold for a moment before he felt... nothing? Naruto move his shoulder slightly and to his surprise he didn't feel pain... Naruto questioning gaze met Hinata's , but she just continue to rub her hand on his arms, and legs. Naruto blush slightly as she put her hands on his chest and she finally gaze at him, her eyes seemed to soften slightly, but still she said nothing to him as she stood-up and walked towards the door.

"Uzumaki?" Hinata asked as she opened the door and turned around to face him, her face was blank, but her eyes held a glint of mischief?

"Yes?" Naruto asked hesitantly, Hinata was looking at him with those pretty lavender eyes, and that made him wonder if he was losing his mind so soon to this place to actually be thinking about _pretty lavender eyes_ no matter how pretty those eyes wore...

"Never mind, just remember to take your clothes and leave to your cell. But be careful out there, alright? You wouldn't want to go out with only your boxer on a lot of people here would actually like to see that and _that_ could be a problem. " Hinata said as she move to the back door and closed it softly behind her leaving Naruto to stared at the door for a few seconds with a dumbfounded expression.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Naruto shouted after her, but she didn't return. Naruto cursed and put his clothes back on. Naruto didn't learn a lot on his first day in this place, he only learn two things: 1. The guards here are dicks. 2. Hinata was the weirdest girl he ever met. Now he only had to stop thinking about her pretty lavender eyes... 'Dammit I need to think of a way to escape this place before I lose my sanity!" Naruto said to himself as he opened the door and passed the waiting guards without a second glance.

~~~Later that night~~~~

Naruto couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about his village, his friends. The feeling of betrayal weighting heavy on his already damage heart, he grasp his jacket trying to stop the pain in his chest, but it didn't stop. Memories of his friends and his companions, brought tears to his eyes, but also an emotion that he was getting way to used to... anger. The rage he feels when he watches the four walls, his _cage, _ after everything he did to try to prove himself he still get treated like a liar or some type of monster that is willing to kill for the heck of it. Naruto clench his fists, the think blanket that was covering was tossed aside in his anger, yet it did little to help the young blonde with his rage. They all thing of him as a monster, they prove that they will always see just as a monster no matter how hard he tried to show them differently. Naruto snap out of his musing when he felt a hand on his cheek, startled his eyes landed on a very familiar pair of eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, Uzumaki. Here crying is seen as a weakness that could get you in trouble later on." Hinata said softly.

"H-Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusing at why the girl was in his cell and more importantly was looking at him with those pairs of eyes again.

"I was doing my strolls around the cells. So, I thought I pay the new inmate a visit since you were hurt after the incident." Hinata said shrugging her shoulder.

"It's funny if you keep coming to my aid I will start to think you care about me." Naruto said dryly.

"I bet I care more about you than your village." Hinata stated simply.

"W-What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto jumped slightly when he felt Hinata caress his cheek, wiping away the tears he didn't even notice he cried. The boy was startled by Hinata's presence, but he didn't know what startled him the most... the way his stomach twist itself into knots when she's around or the way she was looking at him now so open and warm... She seemed so familiar, those eyes full of warmth and kindness, he seen her some place before, he was sure of it. Maybe they met before?

" I mean that the lousy leaf village doesn't deserved your tears if they send you here after you claim you innocence." Hinata said softly.

"Hey don't talk that way about the leaf village! My friends will come and get me!" Naruto said as he gripped her hand tightly and pushed it away.

"Oh, what friends? Oh, you mean the friends that abandon you? Or the same village that send you here to die the first chance they got?" Hinata asked calmly.

"They're just confuse! It the creep that's pretending to be me that's causing them to asked this way! I just need to escape from here and clean my name." Naruto said glaring at her.

"And if you do manage to clean your name then what? You're going to pretend that they didn't put you here without a second thought?" Hinata asked coldly.

"They have their reasons for doubting me." Naruto said quietly as he put a hand on his stomach.

"Seemed to me like you're just a dobe." Hinata said coldly, her comment seemed to hit the mark she wanted because the moment those words left her mouth he was gripping her shoulders hard, his nails pierce the skin of her shoulders, but she didn't flinch from that... it was his eyes she flinch from. They held pain, loss, loneliness, sadness, rage and even hatred.

"Don't call me that." Naruto hissed.

"Why did I hit a nerve? Someone that you care about called you that? Let me guess she/he abandon you too." Hinata said coldly, she knew she was pushing and probably hurting him, but she needed him to see or at least understand that he was no longer from a village his past was only that now past, just like hers was in the past. Naruto finger dig themselves deeper into her skin, but she didn't flinch instead kept her gaze locked on his, cold and calm pale lavender meeting enrage and sorrowful sapphire eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, my friends or my village." Naruto said between clench teeth.

"That maybe so, but I do know something about you that neither your _precious friends_ or _dear village_ seemed to forget." Hinata said as she stood-up and went to the door of the cell.

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" Naruto asked facing her.

"I know that the future Hokage wouldn't lie to his people." Hinata said as she opened the door cell and locked it staring at the blonde behind the bars with a soft smile before she turned on her heals and walked away.

Naruto sat there with an dumbfounded expression on his face before he process her words and caught her meaning, shock and confused he shouted her name and told her to come back, but she didn't even turn around leaving a tired, confuse, and frustrated Naruto behind.

~~~~ With Hinata~~~~~~

Hinata sigh sadly, she hated to see pain in the young blonde eyes, but she needed him to leave those silly dreams of his behind. The leaf village put him here, here in this damned castle that some of the elders of the grass village will try to use his chakra to open the Box of Ultimate Bliss, they want to take over the other villages with the Box and they would stop at nothing... her father will stop at nothing to open the box. He told her so when he talk to her earlier, but he also told her there was a change for her to keep the blonde. She needed him to forget his village and make him swear his loyalty to Kusagakure, after that she may be allowed to keep the young blonde with her, she can protect him from both her village and his. For now she needed to do what was best, and what's best is for him to start hating the leaf village after that the rest would come easier. She sigh again as she felt on her bed, she started to remember the small talk she had with her father...

~~~Flashback~~~~

Mui sat on his desk as he look as his daughter, she was fidgeting away from his gaze, he knew that his daughter couldn't hide anything from him. It was a matter of time before she told him about why she seemed so worry about the Jinchuriqui of Konohagakure. Mui wasn't stupid he notice his daughter eyes widen in realization for a second before she tried to hide it behind her neutral mask, his daughter knows the boy of that he has no doubt, the question is does she cared for him also?

"Hinata, cared to explained to me from where you know the boy." Mui asked carefully studying her face.

"Father, I have met this boy in my time at the leaf village. He saved me from bullies when I was just a little girl before Hiashi send me away to live with my mother." Hinata said after awhile of hesitation.

"So, that's why you stop the seal from causing him more pain. You like the boy from your past life." Mui said as he stood-up from his chair and walked over to Hinata.

"I do father, the boy was only scorn and hated in the leaf village, but he was still pure. I admired his determination, his strength, and most of all his kindness. I was only able to have a very short time with him, but my words are true, Uzumaki Naruto is really a wonderful person. Well that was what Hinata Hyuuga thought." Hinata said the last part hesitantly.

"Hinata Hyuuga of the leaf village died when she was young; remember that daughter. You told me what Hinata Hyuuga thought of the boy, but what about Hinata from Kusagakure, what does she think about the boy?" Mui asked as he stood in front of her.

"He would make a great ally to our village and purpose, with or without the box, Uzumaki Naruto is an excellent fighter and his loyal if we get him to be on our side I bet we can get him to help make our village the greatest of all the other villages." Hinata said softly.

"We need the boy's chakra to open the box, but I believe he will have enough left to live. However, the question is after we open the box should we kill him or not?" Mui asked Hinata.

"NO! Father, please the boy has done nothing wrong." Hinata said desperately.

" I know he has done nothing wrong regardless we need to think of what's best for our village. You know that I told you that when the elders told me our new plan." Mui said as he looked away from his daughter.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was going to be Naruto-kun! Please don't kill him, he can stay here and I will watch him, I promise to not let him intervene in our plans!"Hinata said as she walked in front of her father and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well, if you manage to convince him to swear his loyalty to our village and purpose, I'm sure I can convince the elders to let him live, but be warned Hinata you have a week to make him cooperate with us or else will stick to the original plan." Mui said as he nodded his head to his daughter.

"Oh, thank you father! You'll see I will convince Naruto-kun to join us." Hinata said as she hugged her father before quickly pulling away and bowing her head.

"I mean thank you, Lord Mui. I will continue with my duties in the prison and my new mission." Hinata said as she hide away her emotions and grasp her hands together again.

"Very well daughter; I expect nothing else from you. You may leave , but remembered to report to me tomorrow night." Mui said as he walked over his desk and sat.

"Hai, Father!" Hinata said as she walked away from the room, a small smile playing on her face before it disappear as she walked over the chief office only to hear an object hitting flesh...

~~~~End of Flashback~~~

Hinata sigh tiredly before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her, in her dreams a little blonde boy appear his smile warm and friendly soon that little blonde boy turned into the young man she sitting in a cell of few minutes earlier except instead of the orange and black jacket he was wearing a green and white jacket with a forehead protector of her village, the young man was smiling and laughing happily, in the meadow next to her clan house... Hinata sigh happily as she hugged he pillow to her chest...

'Naruto-kun'

**End of chapter one of my new story! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all like it and review :) P.s. Their is a lot of things behind Hinata past that will soon be reveal... yet not in this chapter lol. So, please, wait for my explanation in the next chapter^_^! Anyway, this will be a naruxhina story. **


End file.
